Lift Me Up
by greentoothbrush
Summary: amy/11 fic set a while after the beast below inspired by lift me up by christina aguilera


hello there this is a bit angsty and not smutty at all! although i am an amy/11 shipper. its kind of a song fic inspired by Lift Me Up by christina aguilera it was her song for haiti and it is so beautiful and i dont even like christina it just reminded me of the doctor companion relationship so anyway enjoy! and reveiw even if its just to tell me i spelt something wrong or yano . . . how hot mat smith is!! Hehehehehe!!!

* * *

_So the pain begins  
As the music fades  
And I'm left here with  
With more than I can take_

_If you lift me up  
Just get me through this night  
I know I'll rest tomorrow  
And I'll be strong enough to try_

_When the static clears  
And all is said and done  
I will realize  
That we all need someone_

_

* * *

_

"_**Amy**_!!??" the doctor bellowed down one of the many corridors he had been searching for the last 27 minutes. God what had he said about running off? He really did have the face none listened to, again.

The doctor had been walking along the corridor when he noticed a cup of tea on the sideboard and it was cold. He hadn't been drinking tea so it had to be Amy who loved it and never left a cup without finishing it with an 'Hmmm!' and a satisfied smile.

So naturally he went looking for her.

They had just left the planet of Malorthia where Amy had made friends with a couple, Parafreya and Rileslor, native peaceful people, only to have them brutally murdered as sacrifices to a mountain by a lunatic high priestess who the doctor had possibly accidentally married, then lead a rebellion against with the help of the native Malors who were incensed by the murder of their kin people. He remembered with a shudder how he had been tied up forced to watch Amy, as she wept over their bodies.

* * *

_So when you see me crashing  
And there's nowhere left to fall  
Will you lift me even higher  
To rise above this all_

_

* * *

_

So naturally he was worried about her.

Tea. Cold tea. Amy had a kettle in her bedroom, thanks to the TARDIS.

Why hadn't she finished it? Cos' she was upset.

What else did she do when she was upset apart from not drink tea? He didn't know.

So where did that leave him? On his own with a cold cup of tea that tasted like Amy in one of the endless corridors of the TARDIS.

Tastes like Amy, smells like Amy. Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy. Amy was human, what did humans do when they were upset?

Cried? She had done that.

Sleep? Nope not in her room.

Room, room, room, room! Now why hadn't he thought of that before?

What rooms in the TARDIS did Amy like? Well her own room tailored to her personality of course, the swimming pool and library naturally but he had checked there, oddly enough not the wardrobe kiss-o-gram must take the shine off dressing up, so the kitchen!!! Amy had liked the kitchen he didn't really know where it was he wasn't so fond of the whole cooking thing.

He eventually was about two corridors away from the kitchen when he smelt it. It was the smell of earth-baking the lovely smell of cinnamon and baking bread. He quickened his pace following the tantalising smell. And there Amy was.

He stood in the doorway watching her she was removing several trays from the oven at a time, she had her hair tied up in a ball at the back of her head which was unusual. The front of her green t-shirt was covered in flour. She was wearing pyjama bottoms and they were smeared in what looked like some kind of syrup she appeared to have wiped her hand on it. He looked around the big stainless steel kitchen where she seemed to have covered every available surface with baked goods. The doctor noted with interest that none were burnt or undercooked, apparently Amy was very good at baking and it was what she did when she was upset.

"Hello" the soft Scottish voice interrupted his musings.

"Hello Amelia, you seem to have used the kitchen" he said unsure what to do

"Yeah seemed a shame not to use it, god knows you don't" she said trying to regain their usual banter, but the doctor noticed that her voice was hollow and it rasped from al the crying. It sent a pang through his two hearts.

"So can I take one?" he asked as his tummy rumbled.

"Yeah, yeah" she said in monotone waving over her shoulder still not turning to look at him.

The doctor took one that smelt like cinnamon and leant against the wall, waiting. Everyone had their healing processes and Amy wasn't finished hers yet so he would wait for her.

He didn't have to wait for long. He was on his fourth cinnamon jammy thing when Amy went to take yet another batch of cookies from the oven she forgot her wrist wasn't covered by the oven glove and burnt it causing the entire batch of perfectly golden cookies slide off the tray and all over the floor. The doctor was amazed at the force of her outburst, Amy flung the tray across the room with all the power she had causing it to bend in a U shape against the wall she let out an animalistic scream.

"ITS NOT FUCKING FAIR!!" she screamed she swung a long leg kicking the cookies across the room.

"I know" he said quietly

"NO YOU DONT!!" she bellowed "I PROMISED!! I SAID to them its okay me and the doctor do this ALL THE TIME! AND THEY TRUSTED ME!!!"

The doctor caught her hands that were clawing at her hair. And looked into her eyes "you promised Amy I know you, above all people know, that I know. If you know what I mean"

She looked up at him with calm eyes despite the single tear rolling down her cheek "but I forgive you" she looked away "they are **dead**. They can never forgive me and I'm supposed to just carry on"

"I know, Amy" he sighed

"It's not fair" she whispered "how do you do it?" she said looking up at him wondering at the depth of his pain.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest for so long she thought that he wasn't going to answer, it didn't matter she was comforted by his mere presence.

He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes and decided to just tell her.

"You never forget, you remember when everybody lives" he smiles at her "you Amy Pond remember the Star whale"

She reaches up then and places a hand on his cheek and kisses him softly, chastely she wants to get rid of that pain all of those centuries of pain. She wants to be the doctor, even if it's just for a little while.

* * *

_When you see me crashing  
And theres nowhere left to fall  
Will you lift me even higher  
To rise above this all_

_If you lift me up  
Said if you lift me up  
If you lift me up  
Just get me through this night_


End file.
